Metaphase chromosome analysis is one of the primary techniques utilized in cytogenetics. Observations of chromosomal segments or translocations during metaphase can indicate structural changes in a cell genome, and is often used for diagnostic purposes. Karyotyping of chromosomes micro-photographed under metaphase is done by characterizing the individual chromosomes in cell spread images. Currently, considerable effort and time is spent to manually segment out chromosomes from cell images, and classify the segmented chromosomes into one of the 24 types, or for diseased cells to one of the known translocated types. Segmenting out the chromosomes in such images can be especially laborious and is often done manually, if there are overlapping chromosomes in the image which are not easily separable by image processing techniques. Many techniques have been proposed to automate the segmentation and classification of chromosomes from spread images with reasonable accuracy, but given the criticality of the domain, a human in the loop is often still required.